同じ愛
by Mariko dayo-chan
Summary: Cinta atau persabatan?. Onaji Ai CHAP 5 UPDATE! Read & Review please...!
1. Chapter 1

**Onaji Ai**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Pair : SasuSakuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! OOC,Typo,Alur cepat,cerita kurang bagus**

"**Kata orang Cinta itu seperti angin,dapat dirasakan tetapi tidak dapat dilihat".**

**Happy Reading minna-san! ^^**

Sakura POV

Aku Haruno Sakura,orang yang resmi tidak beruntung, karena aku telah menyukai orang yang tidak menyukaiku. Pahit memang tapi inilah kenyataannya,aku berulang kali memberinya surat cinta tetapi suratku tidak pernah ia baca dan membuangnya. Aku pernah mencoba untuk menembaknya tetapi dia menolakku mentah mentah,aku saat itu pernah mengunjungi rumahnya tetapi dia tidak ada. Ingi aku memilikinya tetapi sangat susah ku gapai. Bagaikan langit dan bumi,jarak ku dengannya sangat jauh. Walaupun begitu aku akan tetap berusaha agar dia bisa menyadari perasaanku. Walau nanti akan ada menghalangiku aku akan tetap memperjuangkan perasaanku ini karena aku sudah jatuh ke dalam perangkap cintanya.

Sakura POV end

"Hayoooo... Mikirin siapa? Koq sampai serius gitu.. Siapa,sih?", goda Ino. "Apa,sih? Nggak,koq... Nggak mikirin siapa siapa... Kepo banget,sich kamu...", jawab Sakura agak kesal "Oh,iya? ? Dengar dengar kamu ditolak lagi sama dia? Memang kamu nembaknya gimana,sih?", tanya Ino penuh selidik "Iya... Aku waktu itu nembak dia lewat sms... Dia sudah tahu kalau itu aku... Tapi dia menolaknya dengan halus.. Dia bilang kalau cinta perlu waktu,tidak boleh sembarang menerima cinta seseorang dan dia harus fokus dulu tidak boleh memikirkan perasaan.. Kata katanya sangat bagus sehingga membuatku meneteskan air mata...", jawab Sakura panjang lebar "Jika dipikir pikir memang benar apa yang ia katakan padamu... Tapi mengingat lagi pada perasaan... Memang tidak bisa ditahan lagi... Aku bingung pada cerita cintamu ini,Sakura... Aku harus memilih siapa,aku harus memihak siapa aku tidak tahu karena kalian berdua ini... Hm... Istilahnya... Kalian berdua tidak bisa disalahkan...", Ujar Ino "Hm... Terserah,sih... Aku cuma butuh suport saja... " Ujar Sakura "Ya,itu pasti! Aku akan selalu memberi suport pada sahabatku ini... Oh,iya daripada sedih terus... Kita beli ice cream saja,yuuuk...", ajak Ino.

Lalu merekapun pergi menuju salah satu Resto terkenal di jepang yang menyediakan men ice cream yang beragam

SKIP TIME

Keesokan Harinya

SAKURA POV

Liburan musim panas telah dimulai dan pasti aku akan merindukan sosok yang aku kagumi selama ini,Andai aku bisa memilikinya pasti liburan ini akan dipenuhi oleh cerita yang indah dan tak terlupakan... Tapi rasanya pasti itu sangat mustahil akan terjadi padaku...

SAKURA POV end

"Drrrtttt Drrrtt Drrrttt" Handphone Sakura bergetar tanda ada panggilan dan Sakura bergegas mengambil handphone disakunya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Hallo? Ada apa?".

"Sakura! Kita ke teather,yuuuk... Hari ini ada penampilan khusus dari idola kita... Aku sudah pesan tiketnya... Bagaimana?".

"Benarkah?".

"Iya.. Masa aku bohong,sih?".

"Ya sudah aku kesana,ya... Tunggu aku,ya...".

"Iy-".

"Tut tut tut".

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah pembicaraannya di potong lalu telponnya ditutup tiba tiba pula.

SKIP TIME

Saat di Theater

"Sebentar lagi dimulai,tuch", ujar Ino "Ah,iya... Memang sekarang tim apa yang akan tampil?", tanya Sakura "Katanya,sich... Team A,Team Suprise dan Team Under Girls", jawab Ino "Wah...", Ujar Sakura.

Lalu merekapun menonton pertunjukan dari idola mereka dan lupa juga mereka memberi dukungan pada idolanya sama seperti penonton yang lain. (Author : Pasti tahu idola yang author maksud.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi pertunjukannya bagus,ya... Dan tadi member membernya cantik cantik,ya dengan kostumnya tadi...", ucap Ino "Iya... Aku jadi ingin seperti mereka... Pasti menyenangkan sekali...". Ujar Sakura "Aku juga sependapat... Tapi,kalau kita seperti mereka kita harus menaati peraturan yang dibuat yaitu : TIDAK BOLEH PACARAN...", ujar Ino dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat yang membuat Sakura terkejut "Yang benar,Ino? Kamu serius?". Tanya Sakura agak khawatir karena mendengar perkataan Ino tadi "Iya... Aku serius... Aku kan pernah bilang waktu itu... Kayaknya kamu lupa,dech.." Ujar Ino santai "Iya... Hehehehehehehe...". Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk kepala bangian belakang yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Eh,Sakura itu kan? Orang yang kamu sukai itu? Kenapa ada disini? Dan kenapa dia tidak melihat kita? Kan dia baru saja berpapasan dengan kita...", Ujar Ino sambil menunjuk orang yang sudah berlalu "Iya,ya...", Ujar Sakura heran

Sakura POV

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Kau anggap apa aku ini? Kenapa kau menganggapku seperti angin yang berlalu? Kau tidak menyapaku atau tersenyum sedikitpun... kenapa?

Sakura POV end

Tiba tiba air mata mengalir di pipi mulus gadis bernama Sakura ini.

Sebenarnya siapa pria yang disukai Sakura?

**To Be Continued**

Hai hai hai... Mariko dayo-chan balik lagi dengan ficku baru... Semoga memuaskan para readers...

Pertanyaan diatas juga dapat dijawab oleh para readers semuanya ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review,ya...

Arigato Gozaimasu...

READ & REVIEW please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Onaji Ai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Pair : SasuSakuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning!OOC,Typo(s),di chapter ini semua Sakura POV,dll**

**Happy Reading minna-san! ^^**

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku? Kenapa dia tidak menganggapku sama sekali,hatiku bagai teriris pisau begitu ku tahu kau tak pernah menganggapku ada. Apa salahku? Sampai kau tega melakukan ini padaku.

FLASHBACK : ON

"Naru,besok kita akan merayakan hari kelulusan kita... Aku sangat senang sekali,apakah kau juga Naru?" Tanyaku pada pria berambut pirang jabrik yang biasa aku panggil Naru "Yosh! Tentu saja aku senang.. Setelah ini kita akan resmi menjadi alumni sekolah dasar ini,Ttebayo!" Jawab Naru dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuatku terpana "Wahh... Semoga kita akan terus bersama sama,ya... Pokoknya kita tidak boleh berpisah... Oke? Sekarang berjanjilah kita akan bersama...!" seruku "Ya!" Jawab serempak Sasuke dan Naruto. Oh,ya... Aku lupa memperkenalkan... Dia adalah Sasuke,orangnya baik tapi agak cuek dan jarang sekali berbicara,kami sudah lama berteman kami berteman sudah sejak TK dulu,orang tua kami juga berteman baik.

SKIP TIME

"Akhirnya kita lulus juga..." Ujarku sangat senang karna hari ini kami resmi lulus dan menjadi alumni sekolah ini yang telah memberi kami banyak pengalaman "Iya... Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepatnya... Oh,iya aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu..." Tiba tiba saja raut muka Naru berubah menjadi sedih akupun menjadi penasaran,apa yang terjadi pada Naru,padahal aku baru saja ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Naru dihari yang membahagiakan ini tetapi sudah ada kabar buruk. "Ada apa,Naru? Katakan pada kami..." Tanyaku penasaran "Hm... Ano... Aku akan pindah bersama orang tuaku ke Inggris karna urusan bisnis keluargaku... Maaf,aku baru bilang sekarang.. Dan besok pagi aku akan berangkat..." Jawab Naru dengan menundukkan kepalanya,begitu aku mendengarnya tak tahu kenapa air mataku langsung menetes "Hiks... Enggak... Hiks... Mungkin... Hiks... Pasti kamu... Hiks... Bohong,kan?" Tanyaku sesenggukan "Maaf,kan aku Sakura... Aku melakukan ini karna terpaksa... Aku sudah menolak beberapa kali untuk tidak pindah tetapi ayahku terus memaksaku.. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi.. Maaf,kan aku Sakura... Aku janji... Kita pasti akan bertemu dan bersama lagi..." Ujar Naru sambil mengusap air mataku dengan jarinya,dia tersenyum padaku menandakan bahwa aku harus tetap tersenyum dan menerima semuanya.

Naru,walaupun kau pergi aku akan menunggumu dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu,dan perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berpidah hati karna kamulah cinta sejatiku,Naru.

FLASHBACK:OFF

Sekarang janji itu hanya tinggal kenangan saja, apa kau lupa dengan janjimu itu? Apa karna waktu 8 tahun kau lupa akan semuanya? Persahabatan kita,keseruan saat kita bermain bersama dan yang lainnya. Apakah kau lupa dengan semua kenangan itu? Kau sekarang berubah Naruto,walau begitu perasaan ini hanya untukmu.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Handphoneku bergetar,sepertinya ada telpon tapi dari siapa? Mungkin Ino,akupun mengambil ponselku dan benar yang menelpon adalah sahabatku Ino.

"Hallo?" Ujarku membuka percakapan

"Hai,Sakura... Apa kabar?"

"Baik... Jika kau,Ino?"

"Aku juga baik..."

"Oh,iya... Ada apa kok telpon? Enggak biasanya..."

"Memangnya tidak boleh,ya?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Ohh... Aku hanya khawatir saja pada sahabatku ini... Setelah kejadian kemarin aku jadi mikirin terus,deh..."

"Aku enggak apa apa,kok... Jangan segitunya,ah..."

"Tapi... Kalau didengar dari suaranya pasti kamu habis memikirkan si Myterious Boy itu,ya? Hayoo... Ngaku,deh"

'"Eeh? E-ee-engg-gak,kok..."

"Ahh.. Bohong,tuh... Kelihatan tahuuu..."

"Iya,deh... Iya..."

"Tuh,kan... Akhirnya ngaku juga... Cerita'in,dong... Aku kan kotak curhat kamu..."

"Hm... Gimana,ya?"

"Eh,jangan ditelpon,deh... Sepertinya gimana gitu... Kita janjian di Cafe biasanya saja... Bagaimana?"

"Oke,deh... Tapi kamu yang traktir,ya.."

"Demi sahabatku... Iya,deh..."

"Terima kasih,ya... Ino baik,deh..."

"Iya iya... Ya sudah,ya... Kita janjian di sana aku tunggu,lho..."

"Iya..."

"Bye,Sakura..."

"Jaa nee,ino"

Itulah percakapanku dengan Ino melalui Telpon,kadang kami bisa seharian telpon telpon'an seperti itu.

Aku harus siap siap dulu,aku enggak boleh telat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat di Cafe

"Wahh... Penampilan baru dari Cherry Blossom,nih... Kamu terlihat berbeda,Sakura..." Puji Ino padaku.

"Terima kasih..."

"Ayo,silahkan duduk tuan putri.."

"Enggak usah segitunya..." Aku pun duduk berhadapan dengan Ino lalu kami tak lupa memesan menu favorit kami di Cafe ini.

"Hehe... Kali ini tema penampilanmu apa? Kan kamu biasanya kalau berpakaian dan berdandan pasti ada temanya... Kali ini apa?"

"Hm... Aku kali ini,sih simple aja... Tidak tema untuk penampilanku kali ini.. Aku enggak tahu harus kasih tema apa buat penampilanku kali ini..."

"Yaaah... Enggak seru,nih... Tapi tak apa... Sekarang yang penting.. Aku mau menagih.. Ayo,cerita!"

"Iya iya... Aku cerita.."

"Akan aku dengarkan... Kalau perlu akan aku rekam.."

"Jangan berlebihan,Ino... Jadi,Mysterious Boy itu adalah sahabatku dari kecil... Di-"

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan potong pembicaraanku,dulu..."

"Maaf... Lanjutkan..."

"Ini pribadi,loh... Jangan beritahu siapa siapa,ya... Janji!"

"Iya... Ayo,lanjutkan..."

"Iya... Dia itu adalah sahabat dari kecil.. Kami sangat akrab sampai aku memiliki perasaan khusus padanya hingga saat kelulusan sekolah dasar semua berubah... Dia harus pindah ke inggris karna urusan bisnis keluarga.. Dan sejak itu semua berubah..."

"Jadi,begitu ceritanya... Berapa lama ia pindah? Apakah sebelum pindah ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu?"

"8 tahun.. Ia berjanji akan kembali dan tidak akan pernah melupakanku..."

"Cukup lama... Kalau menurutku,sih... Mungkin waktu yang membuatnya lupa... Dan mungkin saat disana ada sesuatu yang terjadi... Kita kan tidak tahu..."

"Mungkin kau benar,Ino..."

"Ya sudah jangan sedih terus... Aku ngga suka sahabatku sedih..."

"Iya" Ujarku sambil tersenyum

"Kau terlihat manis kalau tersenyum... Oh,iya persahabatan kalian terpecah sejak kapan?"

"Hm... Jika dengan dia saat sekolah dasar... Kalau bersama Sasuke sejak kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama..."

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kau kenal dia?'

"Sangat kenal malah... Dia itu ketua OSIS disekolah kita tahu..."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu,ya... Tapi,apa benar?"

"Kau ini tidak pernah _update_,sih... Dan kau masih saja memakai semboyan '_Enggak tahu dan ngga mau tahu_'... Sasuke itu kan murid pindahan 1 tahun yang lalu.. Dia sangat populer tahu... Kamu sih _kudet_..."

"Hehehehe... Bisakah kau menemukannya denganku?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi kalau kita sudah masuk sekolah,ya... Oh,iya... nama si Mysterious Boy itu siapa,sih?"

"Terima kasih... Hm,nama Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Apa?! Aku tidak salah dengarkan,Sakura?"

"Tidak... Memang ada apa?"

"Menurut info yang kudengar dia murid pindahan 3 bulan yang lalu itukan? Yang kelasnya di 12.8 itu,kan? Dan murid terpopuler yang mengalahkan rating Sasuke itu?"

"Iya... Kamu kok tahu,sih?"

"Ya iyalah aku tahu... Aku kan pencari info yang handal..."

"Memang ada apa,sih? Kok sepertinya gimana gitu... Begitu kamu mendengar nama itu..."

"Jadi menurut info yang aku dengar bahwa Uzumaki itu...

**To Be Continued**

**Akhirnya chap 2 selesai,bagaimana minna? Semoga memuaskan,ya...**

**Jika ada kekurangan segera beritahu Mariko dayo-chan di kotak review atau PM,ya...!**

**Arigatou sudah mau membaca fic Mariko dayo-chan..!**

**Ini untuk balasan review dari Satsuki-san :**

"**Terima kasih atas reviewnya.. Sangat membantu.. Tolong maklumilah masih baru.. Masih perlu belajar dan kurang pengalaman". **

**Tak ada bosan bosannya Mariko mengingatkan :**

"**READ & REVIEW please..!".**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	3. Chapter 3

** Onaji ai**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSakuNaru**

**Genre : Drama & Romance **

**Rate : T**

**Warning! OOC,Typo(s),Fem Sasu,no YURI,no YAOI,dll**

"**Jadi,menurut info yang aku dengar bahwa uzumaki itu...**

**Happy Reading minna-san ^^**

"Jadi,menurut info yang aku dengar bahwa Uzumaki itu pernah mengalami sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya berubah 180°.."

"Yang benar saja? Kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Aku diberi tahu temanku,Kiba. Dia kan teman se-gengnya.."

"Kejadian apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Katanya,sih.. Saat masuk sekolah menengah pertama ia belum bisa beradaptasi lalu oleh teman sekelasnya dibuat kelemahan dan di bully habis-habisan sampai dia lulus. Dari situ ia mulai menjadi orang yang cuek,dingin, dan pendendam."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya hal itu bisa terjadi padanya."

"Akupun begitu.. Oh,iya bukan hanya kamu saja yang di tolak dan sebagainya.. Semua gadis di sekolah juga begitu.. minus aku dan Sasuke..."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu.."

"Jangan bilang lagi kalau kau tetap memakai semboyan itu,Sakura. Kau itu masih aja pakai semboyan itu.. Kamu _kudet_,sih..."

"Hehehehe... Iya maaf-maaf.. Lain kali aku buang,deh semboyanku itu.."

"Jangan lain kali,tapi sekarang!"

"Iya iya... _Back to topic,_Ino.."

"Baik-baik... Jadi,semenjak itu Naruto berubah drastis dan Cuma beberapa orang saja yang bisa jadi temannya.. Pokoknya dia berubah.. Itu yang dikatakan Kiba waktu itu saat aku tanya.."

"Ohh begitu,ya..." Tiba tiba aku merasa bersalah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ino. Kenapa itu bisa terjadi padanya? Andai aku ada disisinya pasti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Sakura? SAKURA!?"

"Eeh?"

"Kok melamu,sih. Ada apa?"  
"Tidak ada apa apa,kok.."

"Ohh,ya sudah kalau begitu..."

SKIP TIME

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepatnya,liburan musim panas telah berakhir dan sekarang saatnya _Back to School._

Sakura POV end.

"Ino!" Sapa Sakura kepada Ino sambil berlari melambaikan tangan menghampiri Ino

"Eh? Hai.." Mendengar namanya dipanggil Ino pun _respect _menoleh mencari orang yang memanggilnya tadi

"Ino... Ayo,mana janjimu?" Tagih Sakura pada Ino sambil menodongkan tangannya

"Eh? Janji apa?" Tanya Ino kaget karena begitu datang langsung menagih janji

"Itu,loh.. Aku mau ketemu sama Sasuke.." Jawab Sakura pada Ino

"Oh,yang itu.. Ayo,aku antar sampai depan ruang OSIS lalu kau temui Sasuke,ya.. Aku nggak mau ganggu kalian.." Tiba-tiba Ino teringat lalu menjelaskannya pada Sakura

"Oke... " Jawab Sakura semangat

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura,Ino pun langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

"Nah,ini tempatnya.. Dia sudah datang,kok.. Kamu tinggal masuk saja.. Ya sudah,ya.. Jaa nee" Ujar Ino sambil melambaikan tangan lalu meninggalkan Sakura di depan pintu ruang OSIS

"Iya.. Terima kasih,ya sebelumnya.." Jawab Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras

'Pokoknya aku harus bisa menemuinya!' batin Sakura

Sakura pun mengetuk pintu dan setelah mendengar ijin untuk memasuki ruangan ia pun membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan saat ia melihat orang didepannya ia terkejut dengan orang yang ia lihat sekarang,karena dia mirip dengan sahabatnya dulu sangat mirip dengan rambut raven yang gerai dan kacamata yang ia pakai sangat mirip hanya saja seragam yang membuatnya berbeda.

"Sa-sasuke?"panggil Sakura lirih

"Sakura-san?" Jawab Sasuke terkejut

"Sa-suke aku sangat merindukanmu... Kau kemana saja? Hiks.. hiks.." Tiba-tiba Sakura meneteskan air mata dan langsung memeluk sahabat lamanya itu

"Sakura.. Aku juga begitu... Aku tidak kemana-mana,Sakura.. Aku tidak tahu jika kau ada disini.." Jawab Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Sakura

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu.." Ujar Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya

"Aku juga... Silahkan duduk,sudah lama kita tidak ngobrol bareng..." Ujar Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura duduk

"Iya terima kasih.."

"Sejak kapan kamu sekolah disini? Sepertinya aku baru tahu sekarang..." Tanya Sasuke

"Aku sudah lama sekolah disini... Dari pertama..."

Lalu mereka berdua pun bercerita banyak karna mereka baru saja ketemu,pasti senang rasanya bisa ketemu sama sahabat lama apalagi udah lama nggak ketemu pasti kangen banget,itulah yang dirasakan dua gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke,aku minta tolong padamu... Bolehkah?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan..?' batin Sasuke

"Bolehkah?"

"Hm... I-iiya.." Jawab Sasuke berat

"Aku mohon.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.. Aku mohon padamu,aku mohon bisakah kau temukan aku dengan Naruto... Aku mohon,Sasuke.." Ujar Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca

'DEG! Kenapa ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?' batin Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa amat sakit ketika Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bersama Naruto.

**To Be Continued**

**Halo semuanya..! **

**Akhirnya Chap 3 update.. **

**Terima kasih,ya sudah mau membaca fic Mariko dayo-chan...**

**Maaf,ya jika chapter 3 pendek banget.. Soalnya waktu ngetik ceritanya menipis karena Mariko dayo-chan lagi ujian ^^**

**Sekali lagi,terima kasih,ya...**

**Untuk yang sudah me-review cerita Mariko,Mariko ucapkan terima kasih,ya udah me-review cerita Mariko..**

**Balasan untuk Yuki :**

"**Terima kasih,ya atas reviewnya... Sangat membantu ^^**

**Mariko jadi tahu kesalahan Mariko dimana.. Tapi,mohon dimaklumi masih newbie dan belum berpengalaman.."**

**Tak ada bosan bosannya Mariko mengucapkan :**

**READ & REVIEW please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Onaji Ai**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaruSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Warning!OOC,Typo(s),Alur cepat,No Yuri No Yaoi,Di cerita ini Sasuke adalah perempuan****,dll**

**Happy Reading Minna-san!**

Sasuke POV

'Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Aku sangat tidak suka keadaan ini,ini seperti menyudutkanku. Aku memang sangat senang bisa bertemu sahabat lamaku tetapi kenapa saat bertemu Sakura malah mengatakan itu? Aku memang tahu Sakura menyukai Naruto tetapi tidak seperti ini caranya,rasanya sangat sakit begitu kau mengharapkan bisa bertemu Naruto. Aku juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto tetapi sangatlah sulit.

Hm.. Tetapi,Aku kenapa? Apakah aku menyukai Naruto? Kami-sama bantu aku.'

Sasuke POV end

"Kriiiing,kriiiiing!" bel berdering tanda para siswa harus segera masuk ke kelas karna pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Ruang OSIS

"Hm... Akan aku usahakan. Oh,iya.. bel udah berdering,tuh.. cepat masuk kelas sana.." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengusir

"Makasih,ya... Iya,iya.. Aku masuk dulu,ya.." Ujar Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Huft... Benar benar membuat panas saja.." Ujar Sasuke sambil merapikan barang barang yang ada dimejanya

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kriiiing! Kriiiing! Kriiiing!" bel berdering kembali tanda waktunya para siswa untuk istirahat.

Ruang kelas

"Sakura..! ke kantin,yuk..." ajak Ino

"Kau dulu'an saja.. Aku mau bertemu Sasuke lagi..." Jawab Sakura sambil merapikan buku di mejanya

"Cieee yang baru ketemu sahabat lama... Bakalan barengan terus,nih... Yang ini dikemana'in,ya?" Ujar Ino dengan nada menyindir

"Apa'an,sih? Kamu itu tetap sahabatku,kok.. Aku Cuma mau melanjutkan obrolanku tadi dengan Sasuke.. Habis tadi kurang lama dan puas,sih..." Jawab Sakura sambil mencubit kedua pipi Ino

"Ouch.. Sakit tahuuu... Iya iya,udah cepetan sana temu'in Sasuke.." Ujar Ino sambil memegang pipinya yang merah karna cubitan Sakura

"Ya sudah,ya... Aku pergi dulu..." Jawab Sakura sambil berlari

Sakura POV

'Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan mengobrol lagi.. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi. Tapi,lebih menyenangkan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto dan berkumpul kembali..'

Sakura POV end

Tanpa disadari Sakura telah sampai diruang ketua OSIS,lalu ia pun mengetuk pintu meminta izin agar ia dapat masuk keruang tersebut,setelah ia mendengar bahwa ia diperbolehkan masuk lalu ia pun memasuki ruangan itu dan bingo! Sahabatnya ada disana.

"Hai,Sasuke.." ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan

"Oh,Sakura.. Hai juga.. Ada apa?" Jawab Sasuke

"Hm,ano.. Apakah aku mengganggu?" Tanya Sakura agak cemas

"Tidak,kok... Silahkan duduk.." Jawab Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk

"Syukurlah jika aku tidak mengganggumu.. Terima kasih.." Ujar Sakura

"Jadi,ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu.. Aku kangen tahuu~"

"Ohh.. Aku jadi ingat sesuatu.."

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Naruto.. Dan ternyata dia memang sudah berubah,tetapi tadi aku sempat bebicara dengannya.."

"Berbicara tentang apa?" Tanya Sakura ingin tahu

"Aku Cuma bilang ke dia kalau kau sangat ingin menemuinya lalu di-"

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap

"Sakura... Jangan potong pembicaraanku.. Kebiasaan!"

"Hehe.. Maaf-maaf,silahkan lanjutkan.."

"Jadi,dia bilang padaku ia juga ingin bertemu denganmu.. Katanya,sih.. Beritahu Sakura,temui aku di atap sekolah saat istirahat.. Itu yang dia katakan padaku.."

"Istirahat? Sekarang?" Tanya Sakura agak _shock _

Sasuke hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan mengangguk

"Aku pergi dulu,ya.. Jaa" Ujar Sakura sambil berlari

'Ini kesempatan bagiku.. Terima kasih,ya Sasuke.. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku yang pernah ada..' batin Sakura

"Huft.. Apa aku harus mengeluh seperti ini? Argh!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak acak rambut panjang ravennya

'Aku ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Lebih baik aku ikuti Sakura.. Semoga itu membuatku lebih baik..' Batin Sasuke

Di atap sekolah

"Naruto-kun!" Ujar Sakura cukup keras sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang

"Hn?" jawab Naruto jelas,singkat, dan padat

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu.. Kau tahu betapa rindunya hati ini.." Ujar Sakura memperat pelukannya

"Hn" jawab Naruto dingin

Ternyata dibalik pintu menuju atap sekolah ada seorang gadis yang sedang melihat adegan berpelukan(?) Sakura dan Naruto

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa hatiku sangat sskit melihat mereka? Seharusnya aku senang melihat sahabat sahabatku kembali.. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit' batin Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya erat

Back to SakuNaru

"Naruto kau tahu... Selama ini aku menyimpan perasaan khusus padamu... Dari kita Sekolah Dasar dulu aku sudah memilik perasaan ini.. Dan kau tahu perasaanku ini tak pernah hilang walaupun kau menghilang begitu lamanya.." Ujar Sakura,kini posisi Naruto dan Sakura adalah berhadapan

"Hn?" Lagi dan lagi Naruto menjawab dengan 2 huruf favoritnya (mungkin)

"Kau tahu perasaan apa itu... Aku menyukaimu,Naruto.. Aku menyukaimu!" Ujar Sakura dengan nada penekanan di akhir kalimat

Di sisi lain gadis berambut panjang berwarna raven merasa sesak setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura terhadap Naruto dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya telah menetes deras dipipinya karena ia merasa tidak kuat karena keadaan yang semakin menyudutkannya,akhirnya ia memustuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Hai,Sasuke.. Terima kasih,ya kau sudah membantuku agar bisa bertemu dengannya dan menyatakan perasaanku.. Sekarang aku merasa sangat lega.. Terima kasih,ya.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Ya sama sama.." jawab Sasuke dengan nada seperti menahan emosi

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura cemas karena melihat aura Sasuke yang menjadi hitam dan nada bicaranya yang seperti menahan emosi

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura ia semakin kesal dan tangannya mengepal sangat erat karena ia sudah tidak kuat menahan emosinya yang sudah memuncak(?) dan Sasuke pun akhirnya menampar pipi Sakura dengan keras

"Sakura! Aku tidak mengerti denganmu?! Kenapa kau tega sekali melakukan itu! Tidak kusangka ternyata sahabatku berani melakukan ini!" ujar Sasuke penuh amarah

"Sa-sasuke?" ujar Sakura yang tanpa ia sadari meneteskan air matanya

"Aku muak padamu,Sakura! Aku muak!" ujar Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan emosi lalu meninggalkan Sakura

Kini Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam keadaan mematung dan memandang punggung Sasuke yang lama kelamaan menghilang

**To Be Continued**

**Hai hai Mariko dayo-chan balik lagi,nih... **

**Semoga memuaskan ^^**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah mau membaca ficku ^^**

**Maaf,ya jika masih ada yang salah.. Soalnya Mariko baru belajar ^^**

**Terima kasih juga buat para senpai yang sudah memperingatkan kesalahan Mariko dayo-chan ^^**

**Arigato Gozaimasu**


	5. Chapter 5

**`Onaji Ai**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaruSaku**

**Warning! OOC,Typo(s),Alur cepat,FemSasu,No Yuri,No Yaoi,dll**

**Happy Reading minna-san!**

'Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa? Aku baru saja bertemu kedua sahabatku.. Dan kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang telah membuat Sasuke menjadi begitu marah padaku...' batin Sakura

"Hey! Kok melamun,sih.. Enggak baik,lho melamun sambil nangis di tengah jalan..." ujar Ino

"Eh? Ino.. Siapa yang melamun sambil menangis.." jawab Sakura cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Ino sambil mengusap air matanya

"Kamu.. Ada apa,sih? Cerita,dong.. Aku kan kotak curhat kamu.. Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu.." ujar Ino berusaha menghibur sahabatnya

"Hm... Nanti,deh aku cerita'in waktu istirahat di taman belakang sekolah... Kita ke kelas,yuk.. Sebentar lagi bel.." jawab Sakura

"Ayuk..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!" bel berdering tanda pelajaran keempat telah selesai dan waktunya untuk para siswa-siswi KHSI untuk istirahat

"Hei! Istirahat,yuuk.." ajak Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura

"Eh? Ino... Ngaget'in aja..." jawab Sakura terkejut sambil menoleh ke arah sahabatnya

"Katanya kamu mau curhat..." ujar Ino sambil menodongkan(?) tangannya

"Iya iya... Tapi sebentar,ya.. Aku beresin bukuku dulu.." jawab Sakura sambil membereskan beberapa buku

"Oke,deh.. aku tunggu" ujar Ino

"Tapi enaknya tempat buat curhat dimana,ya?" tanya Sakura

"Hm... Menurutku,sih diatap sekolah.. Tempatnya sejuk,pemandangannya juga indah..." jawab Ino

"Kalau begitu kita kesana aja,yuk... Aku udah selesai,nih.." ujar Sakura

"Eh? Kamu udah selesai? Cepet banget.. Tapi gimana kalau kita beli _softdrink_ dulu?" ujar Ino

"Hehee... Setuju!" jawab Sakura

Akhirnya mereka pun menuju kantin untuk membeli _softdrink _lalu setelah mereka selesai membeli _softdrink _merekapun menuju tujuan yaitu atap sekolah.

Di sisi lain

"Sasuke!" panggil gadis bermata perak dan memiliki rambut indigo yang dibiarkan terurai

"Hn? Ada apa Hinata?" jawab Sasuke pada gadis yang ia panggil Hinata

"Ano... Aku lihat tadi kau begitu marah pada Sakura.. Memang ada masalah apa?" tanya Hinata

"Bukan masalah apa apa.. Hanya masalah kecil antara aku dan Sakura.." jawab Sasuke santai

"Aku tahu,kok! Kamu itu lagi patah hati sekarang.. Aku tahu banget tentang kamu,Sasuke.." ujar Hinata sambil menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk tepat dihadapan Sasuke

"Oke oke... Aku menyerah.. Memang aku sedang patah hati.." jawab Sasuke pasrah

"Tuh,kan apa aku bilang... Sekarang ceritakan padaku.." ujar Hinata

Lalu akhirnya pada waktu yang sama Sakura dan Sasuke menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada sahabat baru mereka.

Atap sekolah

"Hm.. Kalau menurutku sih... Kalian berdua enggak salah,kok... Tapi,Cuma kalian aja yang enggak bisa kontrol emosi dan perasaan kalian.. Akhirnya saling menyakiti,deh.." ujar Ino

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, karena aku telah mengunkapkan perasaanku pada Naruto dan aku enggak tahu kalau ada Sasuke.. Walau dia nggak pernah bilang kalau dia juga suka Naruto tapi aku tahu kalau dia suka sama Naruto.." ujar Sakura tertunduk

"Hm... Kamu yang sabar,ya... Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ino

"Iya... Terima kasih,Ino... Aku akan korbankan perasaan ini untuknya.. Aku akan mencoba melupakannya dan membantu Sasuke agar bisa mendapatkan Naruto.." ujar Sakura

"Apa?! Apa kau gila,Sakura?! Yang benar saja! Kau mengorbarkan perasaanmu yang selama ini kamu pendam hanya untuk itu?!" ujar Ino terkejut

"Aku serius! Aku nggak mau ini akan berbelit belit.. Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik buat aku.." jawab Sakura sambil meminum _softdrink _miliknya

"Sakura.. Aku beritahu,ya.. Bukan cinta namanya kalau kamu enggak memperjuangkannya.. Cinta itu seperti coklat.. Ada yang pahit ada juga yang manis.. Kamu harus bisa bangkit dan memperjuangkan cintamu.. Masa Cuma karna masalah ini kamu nyerah gitu aja.. Ini bukan Sakura yang aku kenal." ujar Ino

"Terima kasih,Ino.. Kamu memang benar, tapi... Apakah kamu mau membantuku?" tanya Sakura

"Aku pasti akan membantumu Sakura... Pasti!" ujar Ino penuh semangat (?)

"Terima kasih banyak,ya.. Kamu memang sahabatku yang paling baik.." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Nah,gitu dong.. Kamu harus tersenyum.. Karna senyummu itu indah dan dapat menyejukan hati yang melihatnya.." ujar Ino

"Ah,kamu ini bisa saja.." ujar Sakura

Jika Sakura sekarang sudah bangkit dan akan memperjuangkan cintanya yang dibantu oleh sahabatnya.. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke..? Inilah jawabannya...

"Jadi,begitu ceritanya... Sebenarnya aku enggak mau memihak siapapun,enggak mau menyalahkan siapapun.. Tapi,menurutku.. Memang inilah cinta,banyak halangan dan rintangan yang harus kamu lewati.. Susah memang tapi itu kenyataannya.." ujar Hinata bijak

"Aku tahu.. Tapi,kalau aku terpuruk begini itu akan memperburuk keadaan.." ujar Sasuke

"Iya,sih.. Kalau aku tanya.. Kau pilih persahabatan atau cinta?" tanya Hinata

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku Cuma tanya aja.. Sudahlah lupakan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kama Uchiha Sasuke

'kenapa kata kata hinata tadi menghatui pikiranku? Tapi,pertanyaan Hinata juga ada benarnya... Persahabatan atau cinta? Aku harus bisa memilih salah satu.. tapi aku harus memilih apa?

Argh! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Apakah kami-sama sedang mengujiku?' batin Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut raven panjangnya

**To Be Continued**

**Haii! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai.. Maaf,ya kalau masih pendek.**

**Tapi,di next chapter akan kuusahakan agar aku bisa bisa membuat ceritanya jadi lebih panjang dan lebih bagus ^^**

**Terima kasih,ya sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan kelanjutan fic Mariko dayo-chan! Maaf,ya kalau updatenya lama banget..**

**Tak ada bosan-bosannya Mariko mengingatkan :**

**READ & REVIEW please...!**

**Arigat****ō**** Gozaimasu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Onaji Ai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaruSaku**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Warning! OOC,alur cepat,No yuri no yaoi,Fem Sasu,dll**

**Happy Reading minna-san ^^**

"Sasuke,kamu kenapa,nak? Kok seharian tadi kamu dikamar terus? Apa ada masalah disekolah? Kalau misalnya ada,temui mama dan ceritakan pada mama." Ucap ibu Sasuke (yang diketahui bernama Mikoto) sambil mengetuk pintu

"Iya,ma." Ucap Sasuke lalu ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke pun mempersilahkan ibunya memasuki kamarnya yang luas (?)

"Ada apa,sih? Kok kamu enggak seperti biasanya? Seharian tadi setelah pulang sekolah kamu terus mengurung diri dikamar. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ayo,ceritakan pada mama." ucap ibu Sasuke sambil mengelus rambutnya lalu menuntunnya ketempat tidur queen size milik Sasuke dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur

"Ceritanya panjang banget,ma. Sepertinya aku enggak bisa cerita ke mama." Ucap Sasuke agak sedih

"Kok gitu,sih ke mama? Aku kan ibumu,yang merawatmu sampai sekarang berarti mama berhak tahu apa masalah yang terjadi padamu." Ucap Mikoto seraya mengelus rambut Sasuke

"Iya,sih ma. Mama benar,sepertinya Cuma mama yang mengerti aku." Ujar Sasuke

"Ya sudah,sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga membuatmu seperti ini." Ujar ibu Sasuke tersenyum

Lalu Sasuke menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi padanya kepada ibunya dan ibunya seperti mengerti apa yang dialami anak kesayangannya ini

"Ibu mengerti apa kamu alami sekarang. Mama dulu juga pernah mengalami masalah ini tapi,menurut ibu kamu harus meminta maaf pada sahabatmu i-" ucapan Mikoto tiba tiba dipotong oleh anaknya "Untuk apa aku minta maaf padanya? Jelas jelas dia salah." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya itu lalu menghadap ke arah ibunya (Posisi : Sasuke berdiri menghadap ke arah ibunya)

"Sasuke.. Dengarkan ibu dulu,nak." Ucap Mikoto ikut berdiri(?)

"Iya,ma." Ucap Sasuke pasrah karena ia pasti kalah dengan ibunya

"Sekarang coba kamu pikirkan perasaan sahabatmu itu pasti dia sangat sakit dicampakkan begitu oleh sahabat baiknya. Ibu tahu memang perasaanmu ini tidak bisa kamu tahan lagi." Ucap Mikoto menenangkan anaknya

"Iya,ma. Tapi,kan aku enggak suka dia itu sama aja menusukku dari belakang dan satu lagi dia itu datang padaku karna ada maunya! Itu bukan sahabat namanya,ma." Lagi-lagi Sasuke berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada ibunya

"Mama tahu,nak. Ini memang berat buatmu,tapi cobalah hargai sahabatmu. Mungkin saja dia datang padamu bukan karna ada maunya,lagipula kau dan Sakura kan sudah lama tidak bertemu pasti Sakura sangat rindu padamu karna lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Ujar Mikoto sambil mengelus punggung anaknya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur berukuran queen size milik Sasuke

"Dan satu lagi kalau memang kamu benar benar menyukainya tunjukan padanya,walaupun kamu bilang kamu tidak suka dengan Naruto tapi mama bisa mengetahuinya dari ceritamu tadi." Ujar Mikoto

'DEG! Kok mama bisa bilang gitu? Tapi apa memang benar aku menyukai Naruto? Tapi,kenapa aku jadi meragukan perasaanku sendiri,sih.' Batin Sasuke

"Ya sudah. Sekarangkan waktunya makan malam,buruan mandi terus kita makan malam bersama,ya."ucap Mikoto

"Iya,ma."ucap Sasuke menganggukan kepala

SKIP TIME

Saat makan malam bersama

"Hei,baka! Kenapa kamu dari tadi mengurung dikamar terus? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Itachi

"Apa,sih!? Itu urusanku baka aniki!" jawab Sasuke agak sebal

"Ya sudah kalau gitu." Ujar Itachi pasrah

"Tapi.. Setelah makan malam aku mau bicara sama aniki." Ujar Sasuke

"Iya." Jawab Itachi

Setelah makan malam selesai Itachi langsung menuju kamarnya seperti lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya jika Fugaku ia menuju ruang kerjanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan sedangkan Sasuke sendiri dia sedang membantu ibunya membereskan piring kotor yang ada dimeja makan tak lupa ia juga dibantu para maid keluarga Uchiha.

'toktoktok'

"Sebentar,aku buka dulu." Ujar Itachi lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu menunju pintu untuk membuka pintu dan saat pintu itu terbuka terlihat gadis cantik yang sepertinya sedang kesal

"Baka,baka,baka! Baka aniki! Kenapa enggak tunggu'in aku dulu,sih?! Malah langsung kabur kekamar! Aku kan mau bicara sesuatu sama Aniki!" ujar Sasuke kesal

"Maaf-maaf,ya udah ayo masuk. Tadi kakakkan lupa" ujar Itachi santai mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki kamarnya

"Tapi kalau misalnya keulang lagi awas,lho!" ujar Sasuke sambil memasuki kamar kakaknya dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur king size milik kakaknya

"Iya,iya. Kamu juga datang datang malah marah marah terus langsung tiduran lagi ditempat tidur." Protes Itachi

"Aku kan kesal sama baka aniki! Aku kan enggak pernah masuk ke kamar aniki soalnya waktu aku mau ke kamar aniki pintunya dikunci."ujar Sasuke jujur (emang Sasuke pernah bohong?)

"Ya udah,deh sorry kalau waktu kakak kuliah atau pergi kamar selalu dikunci. Nah,sekarang kamu mau cerita apa?" Tanya Itachi

"Kalau kita suka sama seseorang ciri cirinya apa,sih?" tanya Sasuke

"Jadi,kamu belum tahu?" tanya Itachi

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Jadi,ciri cirinya orang lagi jatuh cinta itu entah kenapa kalau lagi sama orang yang kita sukai pasti jantung kita berdegub begitu kencangnya dan entah kenapa kita merasa menjadi orang yang egois yaitu kita itu melarang orang lain mendekati orang itu dan banyaklah ciri cirinya.. Cuma itu yang bisa aniki beritahukan padamu." Ujar Itachi

"Jadi,gitu ya." Jawab Sasuke

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Itachi

"Hm.. Enggak ada." Ujar Sasuke lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur Itachi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi

"Datang Cuma buat itu aja? Dasar." Ujar Itachi

Di kamar Uchiha Sasuke

Setelah ia mendengar penjelasan dari kakaknya ia terus saja memegangi dadanya

'Apa benar aku menyukai Naruto?' batin Sasuke

**To Be Continued**

**Hai minna..! ^^**

**Mariko dayo-chan balik lagi,nieh..**

**Terima kasih,ya buat readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic Mariko**

**Maaf,ya kalau masih ada kesalahan**

**Dan Mariko ucapkan terima kasih juga kepada Yuki senpai yang sudah membimbing Mariko bagaimana cara membuat fic yang baik dan benar**

**Jangan lupa Review & Read please...**

**Sekian dari Mariko dayo-chan ^^**

**Arigato Gozaimasu**

**READ and REVIEW please... ^^**


End file.
